In the Interrogation Room
by DAnNSfreak
Summary: Part 4 of 'In the' series! Life's good for DnA, or so it seems. Danny's planning to take the big step, and things should be perfect. Right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything on CSI: NY or the song (by Blue), just borrowing them to experiment around with… don't sue.

Oh, yeah… Part 4 is co-written, co-plotted, co- whatever by Jo and me, no wonder it's so damn long… ENJOY!

**In the Interrogation Room**

_Cos' you bring out the best in me,_

_Like no one else would do,_

_That's why I'm by your side,_

_That's why I love you._

A pair of legs strode down the hall in the New York Crime Lab while one hand belonging to that same body was holding a small piece of paper with a few names scribbled on it.

The other hand was ticking the names at top speed as the legs ran along past all the rooms.

"Ok… lab, Mac and Aiden, blush, check. Morgue… Stella, check," he mumbled as he scanned down the list and checked that everyone was busy with something or other.

Danny then went into the locker room, the only unoccupied room. He did not want anybody to know what he was up to.

Danny shot to his locker, opened the door and started rummaging through his belongings.

"Phew!" he sighed after pulling out a tiny velvet covered box that revealed a beautiful diamond ring when opened.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Danny cooed lovingly as he stroked the precious gem over and over again.

A second later, he stopped, suddenly realizing how stupid this must look.

Flack walked past the locker room but stopped dead in his tracks after he spotted the back of his colleague, Danny. _Isn't he supposed to be running evidence right now?_

As his eyes peered into the room, Flack caught a glint coming from Danny's hand, the kind of glint that comes from diamond rings…

Flack covered his mouth to stop him from laughing out loud. _Wow, Messer. You really surprise me… wonder who's the lucky girl?_

Flack thought of all the seemingly good possibilities that good cover up the fact that Mister I-am-so-shy-in-front-of-girls is going to propose.

A familiar question that bugged him since he was witness to a Danny and Aiden romance conversation a week ago had come and settled into Flack's memory again.

Then it hit him… _It's Aiden!_ _Should I tell Mac or not?_

He suddenly heard footsteps echoing down the hall. Flack quickly walked off before Danny turns around.

Danny has also heard the footsteps and scrambled to keep the ring back in its box.

He managed to shove it into the box a split second before his boss, Mac came into the room.

After staring at each other a few seconds, Mac asked the most obvious question, "What are you doing in here, Danny?"

"Wha… oh… nothing sir. Just tidying up the mess in there…" replied Danny with his back to the locker and hands trying to hide the tiny box which houses three months worth of Danny's salary.

"Strange, you didn't strike me as a cleaning up kind of guy. Not with the name _Messer_, y'know?" Mac stated with a smirk.

"Err, well, names can be deceiving sometimes, Mac…" said Danny. Ok, why is it that everyone knows that joke?

"Haha… Anyway, see you around."

"Will do, Mac."

Mac went up to his own locker, took out a file and rushed back to the lab.

Once he was alone again, Danny took the box out. He had planned to keep it with him, for fear that someone would come snooping and steal it.

He was about to leave when he caught a look at his own reflection. He decided to try out an impromptu rehearsal. He heaved a big sigh and started reciting.

"Y'know what, Aid? I've been working with you for a long time and…" he paused, "Ok, relax… first time jitters… I'm fine…"

"Hey, Aiden," he drawled, making full use of his New York accent, "Would you… um… would…"

Danny rubbed his forehead in frustration and he accidentally lost his grip on the box and the ring so he scrambled to catch it.

It took him one great save and one microsecond before his salary went kapoof!

After catching the box, Danny straightened up, quite forgetting his locker door was still open. Naturally, Danny slammed, quite comically, face first into it.

"Oww…"

Danny cleared his throat and heaved another sigh, "Y'know what? I love you a lot… so… wouldyoumarry… uh… me?"

He wrinkled his nose and made a face. "If I were Aiden, I definitely won't say yes…"

Danny glanced at his watch, 6.00 in the evening. Bette get goin' before Mac thinks he's been abducted or something…

With one last look at the diamond ring, Danny snapped the box shut and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

He then strode out the door, determined not to tell anyone about the fiasco in the locker room.

Danny rounded a corner and bumped right into Aiden. "Where were you?" she demanded, a little annoyed, "You were supposed to get the DNA results from the knife, when you didn't get it, Chad paged me instead…"

Danny winced, "Oh yeah… I forgot…"

The whole team had been on this case for a week already. A women, stabbed to death, 25 times on her chest. There were a huge number of suspects including the grieving husband, brother, father and even the postman. With that much DNA to process, things had been moving quite slowly.

Aiden wrinkled her nose and said, "We got a match, Flack's bringing him in for interrogation now,"

She began adjusting Danny's jacket with her lips twitched sideways, "Honestly… presentation is important, y'know…"

Danny grinned, "Glad you're always around to help, then,"

Aiden rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon…"

"So, whose DNA was a match?"

"The blood on the blade, obviously the victim, the foreign blood? The husband. Must have cut himself,"

"The husband?" asked Danny, surprised. The guy seemed so pathetic that it was hard to believe he could kill…

"The husband," she replied affirmatively.

Together, they headed to the interrogation room.

When they entered, there was Flack leaning against the wall, staring at the husband of their victim, Sandra Mitchell.

Jack Mitchell's eyes were red from crying. "I don't understand what else you need… haven't I already told you all I know?"

Danny picked up from there, "Not really, Mr. Mitchell. You left out a few things. Things like why your DNA was found on the knife used to kill your wife…"

Mitchell looked shocked, "What? My DNA? My DNA was there?"

Flack said, "Don't play games with us, Mr. Mitchell. You see-"

A pager started ringing. Danny, Aiden and Flack all checked their pockets. Flack inclined his head to tell the others it was his.

After a moment, he said, "I gotta go for a sec, you guys ok taking it from here?"

Danny and Aiden both nodded. With that, Flack went out. Danny wondered a little why Flack looked a little strange just now when Danny and Aiden came in. Half surprised, half nervous…

Shrugging it off, Danny continued, "That's right, your DNA was there, which would mean your blood was there. The only way your blood will be there is if you cut yourself during your frenzy of cutting up your own wife,"

Mitchell looked at them both indignantly for a moment, then his lips quivered, and he broke down completely.

"I didn't mean it… I really didn't!" he sobbed, covering his face in his hands, "I mean, how would you like it, if your wife was barking at ya' all day, all night. Always complaining bout' the laundry, the bills, the cleaning. I lost my temper, ok? I had enough of her squawking… I grabbed a knife and... and…"

Both Danny and Aiden were a little taken aback by this sudden confession. Aiden nodded to the police officer by the side to take the sobbing Mitchell away.

At the same time, Flack made his way to Mac's office. Mac and Stella were in there, discussing something.

Flack knocked on the door, "You paged?" he asked.

They both looked up. Mac nodded, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something earlier?"

Flack felt uncomfortable, "Did I?" he asked, knowing perfectly well he did.

At the spur of the moment, he had walked into Mac's office earlier to tell Mac about Danny and Aiden. But the phone rang before Flack could tell Mac about it.

When he was shooed out of the office, he had made up his mind to let Danny and Aiden let Mac know on their own and had hoped that Mac would have forgotten. Unfortunately, he did not.

"Yeah… you did… you said it was important?" said Mac with a frown. Stella was also looking at Flack questioningly.

Flack searched around for an excuse, "Uh… I'm supposed to be in an interrogation right now… I'll get back to you later, ok?"

Stella asked, "The Mitchell investigation?" Both Mac and Stella stood up.

"Why didn't you call us?" asked Mac, putting on his coat, "It sounded important when you said so earlier, let's talk on the way."

The two of them headed towards the interrogation room and Flack had no choice but to follow, "It's nothing, Mac, really…"

"I thought you said something about an office relationship in here?"

Damn! Flack had thought Mac didn't catch that. Wasn't he on the phone when Flack let that sentence slip?

Stella's eyes widened, "Office relationship? Really?"

They went into the room adjacent to the interrogation room, containing the two-way mirror. Through it, they saw only Danny and Aiden.

"Oh, they've wrapped it up already," said Mac.

He and Stella were about to leave when Danny's words brought the three to a halt.

Once the office left the room with Mitchell, Danny put a hand into the pocket containing the precious diamond ring, should he ask now?

Aiden was shaking her head with her back to Danny, "I can't believe that guy. Killing his wife over a petty thing like that. Stupid…. She shouldn't have died at all…"

A heated debate was starting in Danny's mind now and he barely heard what Aiden said.

His fingers brushed against the velvet covered box, his heart starting a war dance-like rhythm.

'_Now, now, now!' _one part of his head was screaming. _'No, no, no!' _the other part yelled equally as loud.

Aiden, oblivious to Danny's frantic thoughts, was saying, "Crazy how sometimes a marriage can go wrong, huh, Danny?"

"Well, I'm willing to take that chance," mumbled Danny.

The words didn't quite register to Aiden at first.

Frowning, she turned to face Danny. Out of a sudden, Danny got down onto one knee, taking a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket at the same time.

He opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Aiden had ever seen, '_Ohmigod…'_

Removing it from the box and taking Aiden's hand, Danny slipped the ring onto Aiden's trembling ring finger, 'Aiden Burn, will you marry me?"

(Behind the mirror, three jaws dropped to the lowest level possible, creating a new Guinness record for 'Lowest Jaw Drop'!)

Aiden let out a soft sound like a gasp and a laugh combined as Danny stood up.

Their eyes met and Aiden flung her arms around Danny, letting out another gasp/laugh.

After a moment, Danny pulled away a little, "Woah," as he stared into her eyes, "Does that mean 'yes'?"

Aiden all but screamed, "YES!"

Danny's heart felt at ease for once in days. Aiden sank into his arms again and they just stood there in each other's arms, savoring the peacefulness and their love for one another.

_That's why I'm by your side,_

_That's why I love you…_

TBC

End? Not quite yet, initially it was meant to be just a one chapter story, but the idea just expanded like mad! See, but two cuckoo brains and the end of the school exams together and see what happens?

REVIEW! Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, never have been, never will be. Just borrowing CSI: NY and its characters to play with…

I have just read through my first chapter and I noticed quite a few mistakes, spelling ect. So, my apologies, and hopefully this chapter will be a little better…

A big shout out to **warrior of the shadow, candice **and **esther, **thanks for the kind words, hope you guys like this chapter!

**In the Interrogation Room, Chapter 2.**

Mac stared at Flack in shock, "Danny and Aiden?"

Flack merely shrugged sheepishly.

Stella, however, crossed her arms with a smirk, "Not much of a surprise, really… they've had it coming on for years,"

Mac walked to the door, "I'm going to have a word with them,"

Flack and Stella exchanged amused looks and followed Mac.

Danny and Aiden were still embracing when the door opened and in strutted Mac, followed by Flack and Stella, the latter two with bemused expressions on their faces.

The couple broke apart quickly and Mac said, "Well?"

Danny gave Mac a what he hoped was a clueless expression, "Uh, well what?"

"Save it, Danny. We saw the whole thing," grinned Stella, nudging her head towards the two-way mirror. The two immediately blushed crimson.

Flack laughed, "You gotta pick your proposing places better, Messer…"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, Stella and Flack were really enjoying this 'find'. Mac's expression, however, was expressionless and unreadable.

Aiden mumbled, "Mac?"

She wanted him to just say what he wanted to say. This tensed silence was seriously nerve wrecking.

Slowly, Mac said, "You know there is an unwritten rule discouraging office relationships,"

This triggered an immediate outburst from Danny and Aiden.

"Yeah, Mac, but that's such a ridiculous rule!"

"As long as we remain professional during work-"

Mac cut in, "Not to mention you didn't tell us about this until we found out ourselves,"

"We wanted to-"

"Just that-"

Mac raised his voice, "Quiet! I make the rules here, and if this gets out to Hillborn, I take the hit and it'll be worse for you two and your jobs,"

"But-"

Mac put one dangerous finger up, "I just have one thing to say…"

Silence…

Then, Mac's face suddenly broke into a gentle smile, 'No hanky-panky on the job, ok?"

"What?" Aiden asked, quite shocked.

Mac smiled and headed out the door.

After a moment, Danny fell into a chair by the table and let out a long sigh, "The man's funny that way,"

Flack grinned, "He's all heart…"

Stella made a lunge for Aiden's hand, "C'mon girl, don't keep me waiting!"

She stared at the glittering rock on Aiden's finger, "Oh… it's beautiful! Wanna get me one, Danny?"

Danny smirked, "Sure… I'll pick, you pay. I'm a good 'ring-picker',"

The others started laughing as well.

Suddenly, Mac popped his head back into the room, "You lot wanna stay in here all day or are you gonna help me solve murders?"

Danny grinned, "We had a choice all along?"

Stella said dryly, "Too bad we're stupid enough to pick the latter,"

Exchanging light smiles, the team headed off to work.

* * *

Aiden walked down one of New York City's busy streets. She felt good, in fact, she felt great. She felt like she was glowing, or maybe floating down the street. She felt like she could smile to anyone, even that grumpy street vendor she just past.

Yes indeed, Aiden Burn was a happy camper. She was seriously, majorly, extremely, super-duper, on top of the worldhappy.

She was headed towards a nice small café at the end of the road, where she will be having lunch with the source of her happiness. She was going to have lunch with Danny Messer, her soon-to-be-husband.

They had both gotten different cases so Danny suggested spending the lunch hour together.

Aiden sighed in content, she looked at the beautiful ring on her finger, she loved it SO much, (almost as much as Danny himself) she must have glanced at it more than a thousand times since Danny gave it to her, which was two days ago.

Aiden soon arrived at the café Danny suggested, '_Typical male, so graciously lets you pick where to eat and ends up picking instead,'_ thought Aiden with a grin. She glanced around the moderately packed café for Danny.

There he was, reading a copy of the day's New York Times while sipping coffee.

Smiling, Aiden walked towards him…

Only to stop-short when a too thin, too young, too blonde (in Aiden's opinion) female came up behind Danny and mischievously covered his eyes, (or glasses, if you like) and said, "Guess who-oo?" in a sing-song voice.

Aiden saw Danny grin as he replied, "Let's see, could she be successful, beautiful and a pain in the ass?"

The girl removed her hands and gave a pout when Danny turned around, "Really?" she asked in a whine-like way.

Danny smirked and said, "Of course not, love!" and he pulled her into a hug, giving her a kiss as well.

Aiden had seen enough. With one last look at Danny, she walked briskly out of the café, every ounce of happiness drained out of her.

TBC

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ain't mine, never have been, never will be…

Alright, shout outs to **warrior of the shadow, CanadianCowgirl, Candice, EllaJ, londsay, Katknits, bri.cheese10, esther **(you know, I have a class mate named esther and I thought you were her at first…) and of course, **lance pandragon / ecnal nogardnap. **

Whoo hoo! I like the response to the last chapter, thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter…

**In the Interrogation Room, Chapter 3**

Aiden had returned to the lab and immediately started going through evidence on her latest case. She tried hard to distract herself but her mind couldn't stop rewinding back to the scene she saw earlier.

How could Danny do this to her?

A few days after proposing to her he goes off to find a new model?

Aiden felt angry. No… she felt extremely hurt.

After a moment, Aiden considered maybe it was all a misunderstanding.

But no, she quickly thought. That hug was real enough, that kiss was real enough, that 'love' was definitely real enough.

Aiden paused from her work; she stared bitterly at the diamond ring, sparkling in the light.

From being the most precious and loved thing in her life, it had become the most hated. A painful reminder of Danny breaking their trust.

Suddenly, Aiden heard a voice call out to her, "Hey, Aid, what's up? Couldn't make it? I've been waiting at that café for a long time, y'know…"

Aiden didn't answer him, she just kept her back to him.

Danny frowned in puzzlement, "Oh, Aiiiddennn…" he called. Still no reply.

Danny walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Aiden, love, what's up?"

At the mention of 'love', Aiden suddenly snapped around and pulled away from his grip.

Danny was surprised to catch a glimpse of tears in her eyes, "Aid?" he murmured.

"Yeah, that's right, act innocent, lie! That's all your good at, isn't it?" she snapped at him.

Completely taken aback, Danny asked, "What? What did I do?"

"Oh, yeah, deny it. What the hell, Danny! You know perfectly well what you did… I saw you!" she yelled.

Eyes wide, Danny said, "Aiden! I didn't do anything!" while searching his memory desperately for something that could have infuriated Aiden.

"Oh yeah? I saw you with that blonde bimbo just now! How many other girls have you called 'love'? I'm honored enough to be one of them!"

Danny raised both eyebrows in surprise, he stepped up closer to her and said, "Aiden… honey…"

SMACK!

Danny's face whipped to one side, his left cheek stinging. Using his hand to touch his smarting cheek gingerly, frantic thoughts ran through his mind. What girl? What 'love'?

Then, it suddenly hit (no pun intended) him.

"Oh! That girl!" he exclaimed.

Despite the stinging, Danny laughed.

Big mistake.

Aiden yanked the engagement ring of her finger and tossed it generally in the direction of Danny's face. It hit him squarely on the forehead, sustaining him the second injury caused by Aiden that day.

"Here! If you are going to make our relationship such a joke, than forget about the whole thing! Forget everything that ever happened between us!"

With that, Aiden stormed out of the room, leaving Danny speechless and rubbing his forehead.

After a moment, Danny picked up the ring that had fallen on the floor and he just stared at it, wondering how he was going to apologize to what was most certainly the most stubborn woman in New York.

TBC

Since it's part 4, I'll make it a 4 chapter story. Look out for the last chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine… never have been, never will be… bla, bla, bla…

Alright, last chapter!

Shout outs to **ecnal nogardnap, bri.cheese10, esther, londsay, Ella **and **CanadianCowgirl.** Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 4**

It has been a bad few days for both Danny and Aiden.

Aiden had not spoken to Danny ever since the day she threw the engagement ring in his face.

Danny, however, had tried every way possible to talk to her. But every time he tried, she will just turn her back and walk away, with no intention to listen to him.

They have yet to draw a case together and Danny hoped he will be able to talk to her someway if they do.

Aiden's cold shoulder towards Danny did not go unnoticed by their colleagues, especially Mac, Stella and Flack.

They had never seen Danny so miserable since, well, since never. Weird though, since they had been so happy together a few days back.

Stella was walking past the lab rooms when she spotted Aiden in the layout room, going through some evidence.

After a moment's hesitation, she went in, "Hey, Aiden,"

Aiden looked up, "Oh, hey…" then went back to her evidence.

On closer inspection, Stella noticed that Aiden looked very tired and sad. Cautiously, she asked, "So, um, how's Danny?"

There was a long silence. Stella thought Aiden wasn't going to answer her, then-

"He's a real big lying bastard!"

Taken aback, Stella raised her eyebrows, "Why? What's he done?"

"Freakin' two-timer! A few days with me and 'bam'! Trades me in for a new model!"

Stella frowned, "You saw-?"

"Damn right, with this blonde bimbo! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Really? Well… that doesn't seem like Danny," said Stella.

"That pig! Who knows what he would or would not do?"

"You asked him about it?"

Aiden hesitated, then said, "No… but it was pretty obvious, wasn't it?"

Stella sighed, "It could all be a misunderstanding… Why not hear Danny's side of the story?"

But even as Stella said that, she knew that Aiden was too stubborn to do so. Aiden did not say anything. Stella noted that Aiden wasn't wearing the ring Danny gave her.

With a wry smile, "Look, I'm just saying… you and Danny are great for each other. Don't let it slip away so easily…"

She gave Aiden a pet on the shoulder and left, leaving Aiden with disturbed thoughts.

Aiden returned home to her apartment. She sighed, at this time last week, Danny and she would be out for a dinner date.

Suddenly feeling tears burn her eyes, she turned to her answering machine, a new message.

She pressed the play button, "Hey, Aiden… Look-"

Aiden turned it off the moment she recognized the voice.

She had to admit, she missed Danny a lot. But after all this, how could she forgive him?

She turned on the radio, just to take her mind of Danny. A catchy tune was just starting and Aiden just closed her eyes and listened. (A/N: Smirk, try and recognize the song before I tell. Oh, I don't own it either…)

_Hey, time won't wait,_

_Life goes by,_

_Every day's a brand new sky,_

_Every tear, comes to dry…_

_All that really matters in this crazy world,_

_Is you and I together, baby just remember,_

_The first leaves of the tree,_

_The way you look at me,_

_A thousand chiming church bells ring,_

_The simple things are free,_

_The sun, the moon, the stars,_

_The beating of two hearts,_

_How I love the simple things, the simple things just are._

_So, here we go, _

_Let's just dance,_

_Teach my soul to take this chance,_

_Put my heart, in your-_

Aiden turned off the radio as well. The lyrics were too painful for Aiden to bear. Hundreds of memories seem to flood into Aiden's mind.

"_Clever girl!" "Shut up!"_

"_We are the Andersons,"_

"_Put you on the hood?"_

'_Wall of the Worms…"_

"_My Italian grandfather,"_

She couldn't hold it in anymore. All alone, Aiden let the tears flow down.

* * *

The next morning, Aiden entered the lab and headed over to the reception area to sign in.

As she was signing the form, someone came up beside her and said, "Excuse me, I'm here to see Danny Messer?"

The female voice was vaguely familiar and Aiden looked up.

Out of nowhere, new anger flooded through Aiden's veins, it's that blondie who came between Danny and her!

The girl must have felt Aiden's gaze because she turned and looked at Aiden's startled face. Surprisingly, her face broke into an easy grin, "Aiden Burn, right?"

Seeing nothing else to do, Aiden stared coldly back while giving her a slow and wary nod.

The girl's face turned sheepish, "I guess I should apologize… I must be the cause of you being angry at Danny,"

Aiden wanted to reply with a forceful, "Damn right, you crazy woman!" but instead, she said, "What?" blankly.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Danny told me, you're angry at him because of me…"

This time, Aiden found her voice, "And you still have the guts to come here and say it to my face! What? Taunting me now? Sure, alright, you got Danny, you won!"

The girl stared at her, and Aiden stared back. After a moment, the girl burst out laughing, "I won? Woah up there! Who says I won anything? You can have Danny, I wouldn't want him!"

Aiden suddenly felt another wave of anger but for different reasons, "You wouldn't want him? What, so you're just using him? You're planning to dump him when you get bored? Let me just get this straight, _missy_, Danny deserves better!"

The girl looked blank for a moment, then she held up both hands, "Ok… I think there's a huge misunderstanding going on here. Why don't we start all over?"

Aiden crossed her arms as the girl put out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Denise Messer…"

Aiden could have choked. "Messer?"

Denise simply smiled.

Aiden gasped, "You're… Danny's s-sister?"

Denise grinned, "Little sister…"

All of a sudden, everything made sense to Aiden. She could suddenly see the huge resemblance; Denise had Danny's crystal-blue eyes, Danny's easy grin, Danny's exact New York accent, Danny's easy-going attitude. How could Aiden have been so stupid!

Aiden put a hand to her forehead, "I am so, so sorry…"

Denise said, "Hey, no problem. But I think someone else needs your forgiveness more then anything else…"

Aiden nodded and practically skipped off to find Danny. She walked from room to room and finally found Danny in the locker room, bent over, and tying his shoelace.

He looked up and his eyes met Aiden's.

Catching her breath, Aiden said, "Your sister?"

"My sister…"

Aiden couldn't find anything to say.

"Guess I should have told you I have one, huh?"

Aiden gasped, "Hell, yeah!" And she gave him a mighty hit on the arm.

"Ow! Is that anyway to threat your hubby?"

"Don't push it, Danny…"

"Ok," grinned Danny.

There was a moment's silence, then, "So… I'm still gonna be your hubby?"

"Danny…"

"Hey, just checking!"

"If you behave, yeah…"

"Yay! Then, I believe this belongs to you…" Danny took out the ring from his pocket and slipped it back onto its rightful place on Aiden's finger.

"My ring!"

"Your ring? Who paid for the damn thing?'

"Ok, you want to wear it? You can even wear the wedding gown on the day…"

"Sorry, dear…"

"That's better,"

Without another word, Danny captured Aiden's lips in his own and they shared a long awaited kiss.

At that time, Mac and Stella walked past and they both smiled.

Stella said, "Sweet isn't it?"

Mac shrugged, "Maybe now we can finally get some work done…"

Stella rolled her eyes and they left, leaving the couple alone to enjoy each other's company.

_The first leaves of the tree,_

_The way you look at me,_

_A thousand chiming church bells ring,_

_The simple things are free,_

_The sun, the moon, the stars,_

_The beating of two hearts,_

_How I love the simple things,_

_The simple things just are…_

END

Ok, don't own the song either, 'The simple things' by Jim Brickman and somebody else. (Dunno the name… does anyone know?)

_A thousand chiming church bells ring_,

Hmm… reminds me of something… oh yeah, Part 5, In the Chapel, by my co-author, Jolene! Look out for it!

Review!


End file.
